1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery loading device for a portable electronic apparatus and, more specifically, to a battery loading device in which two kinds of batteries can be selectively loaded.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A battery is used as a power source for a portable electronic apparatus, such as a digital camera and personal digital assistants (PDA). For this type of battery, there are a primary battery as represented by a dry cell and a secondary battery as represented by a lithium ion battery. The secondary battery, which has a large capacity and can be used repeatedly through charging, is ordinarily used. The easily available primary battery is used in emergency, such as a time when the secondary battery is completely consumed.
A battery loading device in which two kinds of batteries are selectively loaded is disclosed in Japanese Utility-Model Laid-Open Publication No. 7-41969, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2000-277077, 8-162080, and 5-54623, and so forth. With respect to the battery loading devices described in these publications, a part of a battery chamber is used in common by the two kinds of batteries. Thereby, two independent battery chambers are not required, so that the space thereof can be reduced. In addition, it is advantageous in terms of saving an exclusive adaptor for the primary battery.
However, many of the battery loading devices described in the aforementioned publications require a user to move a movable plate in the battery chamber, or to move or change a terminal board. Thereby, a user is required to perform the complicated operation, leading to erroneous operation.
As the primary battery, AA dry cells are often used. The dry cells are arranged horizontally in the battery chamber. Since the secondary battery, which is larger than the dry cell, is also loaded in the battery chamber, it is necessary to enlarge an opening of the battery loading device. Accordingly, a larger lid for opening and closing the opening is required. In addition, the user cannot understand immediately how and where to load the dry cells or the secondary battery when the lid is open.